Total Drama Hullabaloo
Welcome to Total Drama Hullabaloo, by Information Box and TDFANFRENCH. We wrote this story in script fourm. Chapter One: The Unforgivable Curse Chris: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, we're back for another season of Total Drama! This season I'm bring back 18 contestants in challenges that are INSANE! ACTION-FILLED! And DRAMATIC! This time they'll be sharing a bed with another contestant in a cabin that looks like it got hit by a tornado. Oh wait... it did. They'll also be competing for 10,000,000$. All this and much more on TOTAL! DRAMA! HULLABALOO! (theme songs plays) Chris: It's about time we meet our contestants. Oh yeah it is about time.... WHERE ARE THEY???!!! (a large pink boat comes) Chris: Here are the girls! First up is Britney! Britney: Hey everyone! Oh, I'm the first one! And the prettiest one! And the smartest one! And the- Cassie: Maybe where the loser place you come from- (screen flashes to the mayor of Britney's hometown) Mayor: HEY!!!!!!! (screen flashes back to Camp Wawanawkwa) Cassie: But I am all of those things here! Jacee: Yeah you are all of those things minus smartest and prettiest! Chris: Cassie and Jacee! And stepping off the boat is Chelsea! Chelsea: Hey everyone! Great to be on my favorite show! Cassie: You think I'm the prettiest, right? Chelsea: Sure. Jacee: No, sweetie, look at me. Now you think I'm the prettiest, right? Chelsea: Yeah! Britney: She's obviously blind! Cassie: Or bi-polar. Jacee: Or she really thinks it's me! Chris: Drama already! We'll see how much more heats up when Jasmine appears! Jasmine: Hey 'all! Britney: Never call me 'all. Jasmine: Ah, as a actor, I was practicing a character I created, Posiongi Zederzt. Chelsea: Cool! Chris: Britney, Chelsea, Jasmine, Jacee, Cassie.... HURRY UP REMAINING FOUR! Alice: Hi I'm Alice! Jasmine: Zice zo zeet zou Zalice. Zi zame zis Zjasmine. Alice: WOAH! A foreign contestant! Chelsea: She's an actor, she was acting as her character Zjasmine. Alice: WOAH! An acting contestant! Chris: And here comes Leanne! Leanne: I'm pretty, aren't I? Britney and Cassie: Don't see it. Chris: And here come our last two females, Georgia and Daisy! Georgia: Hey Chris! Loved you on Ice skating on ice. Chris: Thanks. Daisy are you gonna say something? Daisy: I-I-I. I- I- He-l-lo. Jasmine: Hola! Alice: Hey Daisy! Great to have you here, you to Georgia! Chris: The boy boat has arrived! (a big blue boat appears) Chris: First up is Alexander! Alexander: You can just call me Alex, thanks. Cassie: Wait is it Alex?! My cousin! Alexander: Yeah... and you didn't even saw *cough* Alice *cough*. Cassie: Is she also here? Alice: Here Cassie!, duh. Cassie: So cool! Alice: Yay! (hugs Cassie) Chris: Now maybe I should step in. Nah. Look it's former intern Billy! Billy: Great to finally compete. (sees Leanne) Woah. Leanne: Ah, I have that affect on people. Chris: And standing a little too close to me is Mikey! Mikey: I can't belive it! I'm on TV! And I can show of my wizard skills! Britney: Nerd. Mikey: Oh yeah? (turns Britney's hair blue) Britney: AHH! REVERSE IT! REVERSE IT YOU GEEK! Mikey: Maybe later. Chris: Welcome Oswald! Oswald: WOOHOO! (Rides off the boat on a skateboard) Woah, I expected more good looking people. Alexander: And I expected someone to crush you by now. Chris: And next up is Marcus. Marcus: Hello. Chelsea: You even got Chris's haircut! You must be a huge fan! Marcus: Who's Chris? Chris: And the next guy up is BT! BT: Wow it's going to a fun game! I just hope I'm not first out. Chris: Hmm.... Not dramatic enough. BT: We'll see. You saw my audition tape. I don't take crap. Chris: And the guy you can barely see behind BT is Hernando, past contestant Gwen's brother. Hernando: Wuzuppeeps? Jacee: No. Chelsea: Uh, yeah, no. Hernando: Tough crowd. Chris: Get used to it. And here are the last two. Arnold and Dakota. Arnold: Hey. BT: Hey. Chris: Alright.... Dakota: Smarty shockers in the house tonight! Everybody- Oh hey guys! Chris: And that's the cast! Now let me pick the teams. Oswald, Georgia, Mikey, BT, Jacee, Billy, Cassie, Hernando and Leanne you are the Daredevils. Marcus, Jasmine, Arnold, Daisy, Alice, Britney, Alex, Chelsea and Dakota you are the Stuntdoubles. Britney: I'm glad I'm not on Mickey's team. Mikey: It's Mikey. Britney: (Grabs Mikey by the shirt) If you don't turn by hair blonde again, I'll kill you. Mikey: Apoligize. Britney: I'm sorry! Now turn me back. Mikey: Fine. (turns Britney's hair back) Chris: Alright, that was weird. Anyway, go into your cabins! Each of you will be sharing a bed with someone else. For the guys, Jack and Marcus, Oswald and Mikey, Billy and Hernando, and Arnold, Alex and Dakota. For the girls, Cassie and Britney, Jacee and Leanne, Jasmine and Chelsea, and Daisy, Alice and Georgia. (the contestants walk into their cabins) (in the boys cabin) Mikey: Do you like the band Old West Movement? Oswald: Er.... No. I do like the rock band Boys like Girls! Mikey: Who? Oswald: They are the most popular band of the century! Okay, maybe not the century, but they still really popular. Mikey: What? BT: Hey Marcus. Marcus: Haha, I looked through your bag. BT: YOU DID WHAT? Marcus: I. Looked. In Your. Bag. How much clearer could I have been? BT: You realize what a jerky move that was, right? Marcus: Yep. I'm not stupid like you. BT: You're right you aren't stupid like me. Because if you were, you would be able to see this coming. (punches Marcus) Billy: This is great so far. Hernando: Must be rough being an intern. Billy: It was. But at least I get payed. (Billy and Hernando laugh) Hernando: Yeah like one cent a day! Billy: Don't joke like that. Hernando: Did I say something? Billy: Know it's just a bad joke. Alexander: Alright, how are we all supposed to fit in this bed? Arnold: You could sleep on the floor. Alexander: You could sleep on the roof. (Alexander and Arnold both laugh) Dakota: I liked both those ideas personally. Arnold: Excuse me? Dakota: I'm just be honest. I always am. Alexander: Great. (in the girls cabin) Georgia: Who's your favorite past contestant? Alice: I liked Courtney, what Gwen did to her was really mean. Georgia: My favorite is Gwen and Alejandro. Eva and Bridgette not far behind. Daisy: I liked Courtney as well. Leanne: I'm the best looking girl on the show. Jacee: Who decided that? Leanne: Um, it's kind of obvious. Jacee: (Pulls out certificate from the president saying she is the prettiest girl). Leanne: What the? Cassie: Looking good Britney. Britney: I know.... Cassie: I was being sarcastic. Maybe if you lost the loserleader outfit, the 1690's hair, and the total overdue make-up, you would. Brintey: For your information, I only use two pounds of make-up! Jasmine: Hello sir. Chelsea: Sir? Jasmine: I'm sorry I meant your honor. Would you like some tea? Chelsea: Sure. Jasmine: There is no tea left I'm terribly sorry. Chris: ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! Britney: We were in here for ten minutes! Mikey: I counted eleven, but okay. Chris: First I'd like to show you our confessional cam. Whenever you're feeling like these people are stupid, ugly or all the other things bad about them. Which we all know is a lot, you can go in here. Marcus: BT thinks it's okay to punch me and get away with it. Well it's not. I'm the villain this time around, and he's going to get played. Cassie: Britney's totally getting on my nerves. Alice: Um, Hi! Arnold: Ahh, it seems good so far. I just don't trust everyone quite yet. Chris: Alright, also I am going to introduce to you Chef. Chef has been cooking disgusting meals since the first season. Chef: What I get payed is the definition of disgusting! Chris: Right.... And I also want to give you my co-host Johan! Johan: Hey everyone! Dakota: Nice to meet you. Chris: Your first challenge of the season will be very special... It's an AWAKE-A-THON! Britney: An awake-a-what?! Jacee: No, an AWAKE-A-THON! Cassie: That means you don't want to fall asleep. Mikey: Oh easy, I stay awake like all the night during holidays. Chris: So ready ? Everyone: YES! Johan: Go, go, go! -12 hours later- Chris: It's been 12 hours and all the 18 campers are still awake. Chelsea: So easy, don't need to be strong to stay awake.... (falls asleep) Chris: After 24 hours the Daredevils still doesn't loosed a member compared to the Stuntdoubles who already lost 4 members! Georgia: I'm sure we will won this challenge, right Oswald... Oswald? Oswald: Uh? -Fall asleep- Georgia: Oh no! Chris: It looks like your luck is going away, haha! -2 days after- Johan: So we're down to five competitors,but before let's see who failed during this 2 days. First we had Chealsea, then Jasmine, Britney, Marcus, Oswald, Hernando, Jacee, BT, Alice, Mikey, Dakota, Georgia and Alexander. So still competing are Daisy and Arnold for the Stuntdoubles and for the Daredevils, Leanne, Billy, and Cassie. Chris: Because you all stayed very longer than I thought, Chef, Johan and me add an idea for making this a little more harder. Arnold: Come on what know?! Leanne: Yeah, It's already been two days without sleeping, I think my head is starting to fall. Chris: A pop-up book about the history of Canada. Cassie: Oh! Arnold: This stinks! Chris: The beavers, symbol of the Canada and ... -Daisy fall asleep- -Billy fall asleep- Leanne: No Billy, don't ! (falls asleep) Chris: So That means anyone can win now, but who will? Cassie: I... just.... so... can't.... do this anymore. Arnold: I... same... uh (falls asleep) Chris: And we have a winner, Cassie for the Daredevils! Cassie: yeah... (falls on the floor) I want a coffee, now. -Elimination ceremony- Chris: Stuntdoubles, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. You each voted for who you think deserves to rides the Rock Of Shame and never EVER, get to come back! I can see your all tired so I'll give you your balloons, if you have one that means your save, Johan. Johan: The first person I'm gonna call is Arnold. Arnold: Yes! Johan: Daisy, Alice your safe too! Daisy: I-M S-O Happy! Alice: Yes! I can stay, so cool! Johan: Alexander! Alexander: Finally... Dakota: Um, you should be... Johan: Dakota your in too, dude. Dakota: Oh sweet! Johan: Marcus and Jasmine you are also safe. Marcus: Phew, I was scared! Jasmine: Oh Romeo! Thanks!!! Johan: My name is Johan! Jasmine: I know, I was just doing juliet from Romeo and Juliet! Alice:(sarcasticly) L.O.L! Chris: Anyway, the final balloon of the night and which will save one of the two contestants left is for .... Britney! Chealsea: Nooooo! Britney: Yay! I'm safe!!! Chelsea: But, I was a nice with everyone! Chris: Yes, but compared to Britney, who is really mean, you fell asleep first so that's why your team voted you off, goodbye! Dakota: Bye Chelsea! Alice: Bye, we'll miss you! Chelsea: Oh the Rock Of Shame is just an amusement park ride? What's the worst it could do? (gets thrown off into the distance) Chris: You want MORE DRAMA AND MORE SURPRISE?! Join us next time on TOTAL DRAMA HULLABALOO! Episode One Gallery Welcomealice_.png|Alice arrives. Cassie_Britney_little_fight.jpg|Cassie and Britney arguing. Hernando_sleep.jpg|Hernando falls asleep. 557px-TheBeaverPage.png|Chris begins to read a book about the history of Canada... All_sleepy.jpg|...which highly bores the remaining campers. Chealsea_eliminated.png|Chealsea is surprised to be eliminated. Credits Britney belongs to Britneys2 Georgia belongs to EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Daisy belongs to Teddy74 Jacee belongs to Breakingmikey and was made by TDWT25 Alexander belongs to TDFANFRENCH Mikey belongs to Breakingmikey BT belongs to Information Box Cassie belongs to TDFANFRENCH Arnold belongs to TDWT25 Oswald belongs to TDFANFRENCH Alice belongs to TDFANFRENCH Leanne belongs to Jarrod777 Dakota belongs to Dakotacoons Chelsea belongs to Information Box Marcus belongs to Marcus97 Contestants Mikey (Total Drama House).png|Mikey The Famehungry Indie Wiccan 100px-Britney k3.png|Britney The Cheerleader 158px-Iamdone1.png|BT The Revengeful Rebel 142px-Marcus.png|Marcus "Python" The Sabotaging Snake EvaBridgetteGwenRocksGeorgia.png|Georgia The Nicest Athlete 112px-Jacee(RP).png|Jacee The Abused Prom Queen Daisyn.png|Daisy The Shy Sweetheart _Alex_TDfanfrench.png|Alexander The Sarcastic Hunk Images.jpg|Jasmine The Wannabe Actress ImagesCAHS06WB.jpg|Hernando The Gnarly Newb Cassie Tdd by cavi74.png|Cassie The Over-Achieving Fashionista 100px-TDWT252.png|Arnold The Pretty Cool Untitled.png|Billy The Loving and Caring FileAlice by cavi74.png|Alice The Daddy's Girl Oswald2New.png|Oswald The Little Skater Leanne in my way by cavi47-d4r46jd.png|Leanne The Look-At Girl 100px-Rsz 1chelsea.png|Chelsea The Follower 180px-Fordakota.png|Dakota The Brutally Honest Singer Elimination Table